


one where everyone is a fan girl

by princesszavi1



Series: big brother Loki [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Good, Good Hela, Kid Fic, Kid Loki and Kid Thor (Marvel), Laufey (Marvel)'s Good Parenting, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Silly, naked baby thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesszavi1/pseuds/princesszavi1
Summary: Adventures 0f naked baby Thor and his slightly big brother Loki. one fan girl Hela.
Relationships: Farbauti/Laufey (Marvel), Laufey/Hela, Loki/Thor (Marvel), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: big brother Loki [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659244
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	one where everyone is a fan girl

6 months later in the Jotunheim palace.

“ TTHHHOOOR SSTTOOPPP, You will freeze to death. You cannot run around NAKED. You will get frost bite.” shouted Loki at a blonde and very much naked giggling child streaking through the corridors like the hounds were chasing him.

“ Snorri, help. Catch that blonde monkey before he catches a cold.” cried Loki at the amused babysitter.

“ Let him be Prince.It looks like the little princeling takes after his father's people. Stick him with a heating charm and he will be just fine.” replied Snorri leaning against the walls.

“ What ever do you mean by that. Old Snorri. Sometimes you make so little sense. ” sighed Loki eyeing the naked blonde baby who stopped at the doors trying to push them open.

Loki saw his chance and lunged at the baby crying out in victory (with the blonde child grumbling) holding him high. He walked back to the nursery where he set Thor on the changing table.

“ Hold Still you little flasher. Do you realize how embarrassing it is when the servants call my ward an exhibitionist. You have no care for your appearance. A proper prince should always be well dressed.” chided Loki holding a diaper and safety pin.

Thor wiggled around unheeding of Loki's command. He pouted at his big brother all the while Loki put the diaper on . He waited for Loki to turn around to roll off changing table and hit the ground running. 

Loki turned the moment he saw Thor hit the ground. He lunged at him for Thor to slip through his fingers like flowing ice.

“ Be grateful. At least he has a diaper on.” said Snorri watching the scene.

No sooner the words were spoken Thor tugged at his nappy laughing happily when the safety pin gave away with the diaper tumbling to ground. Loki shook his head groaning at his brother lamenting over the lost battle of dressing Thor. 

“ Fine I will put a permanent heating spell on him. I don't understand why he hates getting dressed so much. Its freezing out here.”

“ It's not your fault Loki prince. You see Asier are know for their drunken debauchery. They spend all their days either feasting or fucking. they have no to little shame in matters of nudity. I will gladly explain all the sordid details of Asgardian revelry when you are a little older. But for now don't blame yourself or the princeling.” laughed the old caretaker.

“ You can keep your tales to yourself, you dirty old man.” cried Loki stomping after the blonde prince.

\--------

“ Is there any news from the front?” asked the blue prince trying and failing to reach the top.

“ No, my prince. The weekly reports indicate no new changes.” answered the hawk handler pausing in feeding the birds.

“ Loki, leave him be. You can't expect him to have new Intel every five minutes. Did you forget what the Laufey told you in his last letter? Come now, the princeling is sleepy. Let us go back to your rooms.” chided General Thyrm holding a sleepy Thor.

“ But father said the war is almost at the end. I want to be the first to welcome father back when he returns victorious.” whined Loki dragging his feet.

“ And you will be. But first you need to sleep. We don't want the King to be disappointed in you for not taking good care of yourself.” said Thyrm patiently.

“ Fine. I will go back but promise me to send for me as soon as something changes okay.” 

“ I swear of my life. prince.”

The next day....

“ Loki, up. Up, Up, UUPPp. Brwther Wake up. Me Humgryy.” cried Thor shaking his big brother.

“ LLOOOkKKi. HUUMGRRY.” shouted the blonde baby slapping his brother when he refused to get up. When his brother turned around hiding in his blanket cocoon, he jumped off the bed going to the bathroom to fill a glass with water. 

“ GGAahh. Wwhaat? THHOORR. WHY DID YOU THAT? The water is freezing cold.” cried Loki instantly awake when his brother dumped water on him.

“ I Humgryy.” replied the blonde in answer.

“ You could have woken me more gently or ask Snorri to fetch you breakfast. Instead I am cold and soaking wet.” cried Loki getting out of bed.

“ Loki Jotun. Jotun no cold.” said Thor in ' big brother is dumb' voice.

“ come now. Let us go get you your mush.” said Loki changing his tunic holding his hand for Thor to take. Thor slipped his hand into Loki's dragging him to the door. When they entered the feasting halls they were met with chaos, servants and guards running, people shouting. It was a scene bordering on hysteria. Loki snatched Thor holding him up before he wandered away. He tried stopping a few servants but they were too busy to notice him.

“ Thor, do your thing.” said Loki setting Thor on nearby table covering his ears when bright flash of light followed by bolt of thunder stopped people in their tracks. Having completed his task Thor jumped down the table holding out his hand for his treat.

“ Now someone tell me why you are behaving like headless chickens or should I guess?” asked Loki handing out iced strawberry.

“ My prince, good news from the front. King Laufey has defeated the kin slayer and is on way to the capitol victorious as we speak.Vanir Heimdall and elf warrior Hela suppressed the last of rebellion in Asgard. Asgard is ours.” answered a Idunn, the goddess of youth.

“ Father is coming back?” cried Loki with big wide eyes.

“ Yes, my lord.” answered Idunn smiling.

“ Well what are you staring at. Go on do your duties. I want every corner cleaned and spotless. Ask the chefs to prepare all of father's favorites. Come Thor we better get ready. I don't want father to think we are slacking off.” shouted Loki in excitement whisking the baby off.

“ Fathewwwr. HUMgrrwyyy.” cried Thor.

\---------------

Loki stood holding baby Thor's hand dressed in ceremonial robes. They stood perfectly still on the balcony overlooking the thousands of people assembled to welcome their King home. Outside he was the perfect picture of crown prince where as on the inside he was heedy with excitement. He wanted to throw himself in his fathers arms and soak up all the love, warmth, tell him a thousand things and ask him another thousand questions. When he saw the flag bearer's horse he stood on his tip toes hoping to get a glimpse of his father. He beamed when his father waved making the crowd go wild. 

The king came to a halt just below the balcony getting off his battle horse when baby Thor shrieked throwing himself off the balcony straight into the kings arm shocking the onlookers. Loki was still for a moment before he flew down more carefully and gently pinching the baby's ear and scolding.

“ THOORR, YOU IDIOT. You could have hurt yourself.” 

“ Its Okay Loki. The little guy missed me. Come give me my hug.” said Laufey pulling his son into a bear hug.

“ Ahem, my lord.” coughed the head butler Agneir deliberately.

“ Come now, Agneir can a father not hug his child.” said Laufey dismissing the poor butler. Loki hid a smile thinking of the poor stickler probably having a mini seizure at the unruly display. 

“ My king. The people are waiting for you.”said the butler diverting the attention.

“ Lead the way. Oh loyal custodian of propriety.” said the king hugging them once more.

The king made his way to the podium with the two princes following him. The people cheered throwing flowers at the royal family.

“ People of Jotunheim. The battle of Asgard is over.” 

The people cried even louder with the soldiers banging their shields and cheering even the horses joined the crowd.

“ The gratitude of very home in our realm, in our nine, goes out to the soldiers undaunted by odds, unwearied in the constant challenge and mortal danger turned the tide of war. When Odin turned his might and fury on us we stood strong and showed him that Jotunheim will not bow down to the injustice and will fight till its dying breath to save the nine from monstrous tyranny and sinister Dark age. 

We stood united for a noble cause and the norns blessed us leading us to victory. Today We are free while our enemy hides cowering behind the bars. We move forward into broad, sunlit lands blessed by the norns.” finished Laufey to a deafning crowd.

“ Okki, Okki, Lokii looook.” cried Thor distracting Loki from his father's speech. He turned around hissing, “ Thor, stop undressing.”

“ Its stuffy.” whined the blonde child stripping his dress pants making the elder prince cringe.

“ Thor, sTTOppp right this instant.” whispered the raven head trying and failing to stop Thor from getting butt naked before the entire realm. He entirely missed three more joining his father or the snickering palace servants. Meanwhile the blonde prince made a heroic escape from evil claws and broke into a run.

“ TTHHORRR.” whisper cursed the raven prince. 

Snorri moved towards the prince amused. “ prince, come now. Feast awaits us. The king calls for you. The servants will catch the pup.”

\--------

Loki made his way to the council chambers with a very naked squirming blonde pup much to his exasperation. He knew he shouldn't complain but he very much wants to. It was unfair his father went to war leaving him with this wild child. He knows it is unfair to his father and Thor to compare war with taking care of the blonde but when he insists on running around naked at every opportunity he gets Loki believes it is only fair. He enters the rooms only to stop when he hears an unfamiliar voice.

“I totally have a chance with Laufey. What do you mean no. I DOO. Believe it. I do. I can picture myself ruling next to him.” cried a women looming over a warrior women seated carelessly by the window drinking their best mead.

Loki immediately stiffened at his father's name. He cringed when he recognized the seated women is dressed in the uniform of Asgard's ruthless killer dogs ( also know as Valkyries.) He put a hand over Thor's mouth drawing him close to teleport when his father enveloped them into a hug altering the others in the room to their presence.

Before he can protest, his father shushed him saying, “ Its Ok Loki. Come let me introduce you to our new friends. This is my son and heir Loki and that squirming naked baby is Thor, heir of Asgard and one responsible indirectly for bringing our two realms together.” 

“ Loki, this is Brunhilde, leader of Valkyires, Heimdall, the Vanir general and lastly Hela, daughter of Odin and reagent of Asgard.” gesturing at pale girl barely a woman with a weird black head piece.

Loki shied away when Hela knelled infront of him with her hand stretched out, Thor saw this opportunity to get free. He jumped from the raven's embrace right onto Hela scaring her. The head piece sprouted black antlers which looked deadly sharp scaring the princes with Thor wailing. He reached out blindly for Loki who lifted the baby before running to hide behind his father.

“ Its okay Thor, you are fine. See. Hela is not scary. She is your niece. She is a nice young lady. Say Hello Thor.” soothed king Laufey taking the baby from Loki's hands. It took only a few moments for Thor to forget his fear before he is peering at the black clad lady in front of him.

“ Princess Hela, I think it is wise for the princes to get used to all your....” tried Heimdall from his silent vigil by the door. 

“ Yes, Hela come sit. Lets us share this fine mead. Truly they have outdone themselves.” cried the silver clad women leading Hela away from the little family.

With the three strangers engaged among themselves, Loki turned to his father. “ Father, What are they doing here. They are dangerous. They should be locked up. And that Hela, if she is Odin's daughter why is she allowed to roam free? “ whispered Loki keeping an eye on the dangerous also possibly criminals.

“ Loki, Son. Its fine. They are our comrades. Hela and Valkyrie were the ones who took down Odin and his treacherous allies. They come in peace.” 

Loki did not trust them fully but he knew his father would never make a mistake when it comes to his safety. He resolved himself to look out for these shady characters.

“ I can totally see that lanky kid in my colors. We look totally like son and mother or at least big sister and little brother. That blonde baby, I don't think I am related to him. Honestly he looks so dumb. I feel like picking on him just looking at his stupid face. I can totally see Odin trying to steal his throne.” whispered Hela fooloing no one, making Loki even more conscious.

“ Hey stop that. Did you learn nothing. Honestly what a dumb baby. If he is to rule Asgard I am better of marrying outside the realm.” cried Hela stopping the curious baby Thor from touching her deadly horns. 

“ Why is he NAAaked.”

“THOOOORRR.”

The blonde baby squealed chewing on shiny black curls of his niece.

Epilogue

“ King Thor, King Thor. King Loki of Jotunheim is here to see you.” repeated a servant shaking his king awake none to gently.

“ Loki back.” shouted Thor sitting upright with barely contained glee.

“ THHOOORRR, YOU IDIOT. PUT SOME CLOTHES ON. FOR YMIR'S SAKE.” cried Loki before he was enveloped in a crushing hug followed by a not so chaste kiss.

the end


End file.
